Supernatural::Do outro lado da estória::
by Det.Rood
Summary: Um texto bem "humorado" e uma singela homenagem a todos os colegas escritores! Qualquer semelhança...Foi proposital. E transformada em Trilogia, completa!
1. Chapter 1

_O que uma boa dose de analgésicos não faz!_

_Boa leitura!_

_(Créditos à Crica, minha amiga, parceira, revisora e consultora de assuntos aleatórios!)__

* * *

_

_...Assim os irmãos Winchester pararam em frente ao depósito abandonado. Estava escuro e frio. Uma fina neblina completava o clima de mistério no ar._

- Pára tudo!

- O que foi, Dean?

- Sammy, você também!

- Ah, já sei o que é, Dean! Hey, você aí!

_Hein?_

- É, você mesmo! Do outro lado da tela!

_Mas que mer..._

- Não se faça de desentendido! Sammy aqui te chamou, e você entendeu muito bem!

_Só posso ter ficado louco! Agora as personagens estão falando comigo..._

- Loucura? Eu vou te mostrar uma coisa louca...

- Calma Dean! Ele não deve estar acostumado com as personagens sobre as quais escreve conversarem com ele...

- Humpf... Você e seu senso de piedade. Vai fazer caridade na Igreja então, irmãozinho...

- E você e sua falta de senso, Dean... Tem horas que dá no saco...

_Hey, vão começar agora, é?_

- Não, não! O negócio é que interrompemos seu texto pra protestar.

_Protestar?_

- Dean foi meio subjetivo, cara... Na verdade estamos cansados, sabe?

_Cansados? Oras, mas cansados... Cansados de que?_

- Estamos cansados de passar pelas situações que os ficwriters escrevem pra gente.

_Vocês são personagens de uma série classificada como terror/ suspense/ aventura. O que vocês queriam?_

- O que a gente queria? Caramba, já bastam as desgraças que os roteiristas escrevem pra nós na série, os fandons triplicam esses perrengues todos!

- É, Dean colocou muito bem!

_Oras, mas é o que os fãs gostam de ler..._

- E vocês nunca se perguntaram o que NÓS queremos? Hein?

- Os fãs não passam pelos maus bocados que a gente passa... Criaturas que nem sequer existem, um exército de personagens originais pentelhos que contracenam com a gente só pra compensar a frustração do escritor de querer estar conosco, textos doidos e sem sentido... Inventam até que nós somos um casal gay!

- Sammy disse tudo! Cara, nós, gays?! Dá pra imaginar??

_Hummm... Na verdade..._

- Hey, hey, pára tudo! Nem imagine, por favor, senão este texto também estará perdido! Dean, por favor!

- Bom... Só tem uma coisa boa no meio disso tudo: as gatas que aparecem nos textos que fazem par comigo... Hehehe...

- Oh, Dean, até nessa conversa você só pensa naquilo?

- Ah cara, de vez em quando aparecem umas barangas, mas dá pra agüentar a próxima aventura e ver o que acontece...

_Nós, escritores, fazemos isso pensando na satisfação dos leitores..._

- É, mas bem que podiam pensar um pouquinho na satisfação da gente, né?

- Com certeza! Nunca escrevem que a gente foi pra algum lugar paradisíaco, com várias gatas, cerveja à vontade...

- É, só mandam a gente para "um fim de mundo qualquer"... E escrevem bem desse jeito! Cara, quanta falta de imaginação!

_Mas... A gente só escreve c..._

- Nada de "mas", cara!

- Isso aí, Sammy! Estamos cansados dessas baboseiras todas! E o pior, cara...

- Eu até já sei o que você vai dizer, Dean...Os erros de português!

- Pff!

_Opa, calma lá! Os erros só passam quando o escritor não se preocupa com isso. Geralmente tem um revisor..._

- ... E blá blá blá e blá blá blá... Mas cara, tem coisas que passam que não dá!

- É, imagina o Sammy aqui dizendo "pobrema"... Já pensou??

_H__HHhhhh fdfa\sdfasdfa__ahaha..._

- Vai rindo, vai... Ria enquanto pode...

_Hey, vamos parar de enrolar, eu não tenho o dia todo!_

- Ah, não tem? E o que vai fazer, hein? Vai ficar batendo papo nos fóruns, vai jogar seu sagrado joguinho de RPG... Ou ainda, vai cuidar da sua família que é normal, ao contrário de você??

- Opa, Dean, também não vamos ofender... Só queremos que ele nos dê um desconto de vez em quando e faça a gente se dar bem!

_Então vamos fazer o seguinte: Vocês continuam atuando nesse texto, que no próximo eu prometo que vocês terão o que bem merecem!_

- E quem é você pra nos dizer o que fazer?!

- Hey Dean... Ele é o ficwriter... Sem ele, os fãs só nos conhecem pelo seriado!

- Sim, mas ficar mandando e desmandando, humpf!

- Humm... Não sei não...Continuamos daqui e você nos dá uma folga no próximo texto?

_Combinado, Sammy!_

- Meu nome é Sam, SAM!

- Hahahaha... Ele tirou um barato da sua cara, irmãozinho...

- Dá pra calar essa boca, Dean?

_Hey, não comecem novamente, hein!_

- Tá bom, tá bom... Vamos lá Sam, vamos entrar nessa porcaria de galpão logo e salvar a estória de mais um escritor anônimo!

- Então vamos, Dean... Até mais, legal ter falado com você.

_Ah, não por isso, apareçam sempre! Hahahaha_

- O que ele quis dizer com isso, Sam?

- Deixa pra lá, Dean, vamos logo!

_...E assim os irmãos Winchester entraram no depósito. Não sabiam o que os esperava.Só sabiam que na mente insana do ficwriter poderiam aparecer as coisas mais espetaculares e inacreditáveis que já haviam visto..._

- Ih, não falei? Viajou de novo!...

- Hey Sam, será que essa raça não entra de greve como fazem os roteiristas não?...

* * *


	2. Chapter 2

_**Após o espetacular final de temporada, só rindo mesmo pra não chorar.**_

_

* * *

__Título: Supernatural – Do outro lado da Estória II_

_Classificação: livre_

_Autor: Valery Rood_

_Categorias: Supernatural/ Humor/ Paródia_

_Sinopse: Mais um momento de confronto entre personagens e escritor._

_Notas: O que não faz um final de semana sem idéias..._

* * *

Na beira da estrada, dois rapazes encostados num carro preto.

-...

-...

- E ae...

- E ae...

- Só...

- Pô, cara! Escreve alguma coisa aí!

_Hum..._

- É, acorda aí, caramba! Pra onde vamos, o que vai rolar...

_Ah, hoje não vai rolar nada não..._

- Dean, será que eu li direito?

_Ah, não tô a fim de escrever hoje... _

- Que isso, cara! Ânimo, cabeça pra cima! Isso é Supernatural, pura adrenalina, aventura e diversão! Desce os dedos no teclado aí e bola alguma nova confusão pra gente se meter!

- Dean, deixa o cara... Se ele não tá a fim...

_Eu não disse que ia dar uma folga pra vocês? Então..._

- É, mas pelo menos podia ter mandado a gente pra algum lugar legal, tipo Vegas ou Miami, concorda, Sam?

- É... Só porque você não tá a fim de escrever vai deixar a gente aqui?

_É que não me vem nada na cabeça..._

- Ah, cara! Temas e situações não faltam pra contar! Basta escolher uma! Vamos papeando e quem sabe surge alguma coisa, hein? A gente pode te dar uma ajuda!

- Isso é o que eu chamo de texto interativo! Hahahaha!

- Dean, perdeu uma ótima oportunidade de ficar calado!

_Sabem, eu não agüento mais ver as reprises... Essa greve dos roteiristas foi um saco..._

- Concordamos, pois se dependêssemos somente deles estaríamos fritos... Sem trabalho, sem aventuras, talvez caíssemos no esquecimento.

- Ah, Sammy, diga isso por você. Eu pelo menos sei que sou um cara inesquecível...

- Sim... Um pulha inesquecível!

_Hahahaha... Acho um barato quando vocês começam a discutir por nada..._

- Aí, tá vendo? Se você acha legal pode armar o maior barraco com a gente!

- É, mas só manera na agressão física, que o grandão aqui não pode ficar com marcas no seu rostinho de bebê, não é Sammy?

- Rostinho de bebê é o c...

_Samuel, esse texto é de censura livre!_

- Taí outro ponto: Censura. Não acharia nem um pouco ruim se você colocasse alguma gata na estória e escrevesse alguma pegação bem quente nossa, mas, por favor, nossa não eu e Sam, mas eu e a gata, ou eu e as gatas...

- Dean, será que você só pensa naquilo, até aqui!

- Não fiz nenhum voto de castidade, então eu quero é mais!

_Eu não, senão depois eu é que vou agüentar as fanáticas taradas reclamando e vocês só ficam de boa. Sinto muito, não vai sair nada hoje não..._

- Ah cara, que isso! Logo você, que é tão criativo e talentoso? E pára de dar risada Dean, isso é sério!

- Maninho, aqui seu poder de persuasão é zero! Hahahahaha!!

_Samuel, não precisa me bajular, eu sei da verdade... Ninguém gosta dos meus textos, pois ninguém comenta nada..._

- Ah cara, não é bem assim... Quantos textos você já produziu?

_Acho que uns cinco, seis... Talvez mais..._

- Então, se você já fez tudo isso é porque desde o começo alguém gostou do que você escreveu, e certamente isso te motivou a continuar escrevendo...

- Taí Sammy, falou pouco, mas falou bonito.

_Que seja... Tanto faz..._

- Ih, Dean... O cara tá deprê mesmo...

- Sam, entra no carro. Acho melhor darmos o fora daqui logo antes que ele entre de vez mesmo numa deprê, escreva uma estória _dark_ e mate a gente sem nenhum motivo! Vamos!

* * *


	3. Chapter 3

_Título: Supernatural – Do outro lado da Estória III_

_Classificação: livre_

_Autor: Valery Rood_

_Categorias: Supernatural/ Humor/ Paródia_

_Sinopse: Mais um momento besteirol com os irmãos Winchester._

_Notas: Uma paródia sobre crossovers em geral. Não gostei muito do resultado, achei os outros dois textos mais legais._

_

* * *

__Dois irmãos tomando café da manhã numa lanchonete de beira de estrada._

- Hey Sam, aquela ali não é a...

- E aquele ali do lado dela não é o...

- É sim, cara! São eles!

- Ah, fala sério Dean! Os caras do Arquivo X numa estória nossa!

_

* * *

_

O casal de agentes federais, próximo dos irmãos citados acima.

- Mulder, o que estamos fazendo aqui neste fim de mundo?

- Scully, acho que algum ficwriter pentelho nos pegou... Quem são aqueles dois rapazes que estão gesticulando pra gente?

- Ah, devem ser personagens de alguma série da moda... Até que o mais alto é, digamos, apresentável...

- Scully!

- Calma, Mulder... Brincadeira! Mas espere... Está vendo aquele moço de máscara de rugby e um facão nas mãos, apoiado no balcão? Não me é estranho...

_

* * *

_

O moço mascarado apoiado no balcão, longe dos agentes e dos irmãos.

- Desculpe-me, mas a senhorita garçonete poderia por gentileza me informar que lugar é esse?

- Ah, aqui? Aqui é uma estória de um ficwriter que está tentando fazer um _crossover_... Quer café?

- Ah sim, obrigado... Mas sem açúcar, por favor. Quero cortar as calorias... _(N/A – trocadilho infame!)_ Hey moça, quem é aquele sentado lá no canto do salão?

- Aquele? Ah, é o Van Helsing...

_

* * *

_

Van Helsing sentado no canto do salão, do lado oposto dos irmãos, dos agentes e do moço mascarado que conversava com a garçonete.

- Isso aqui está um marasmo... Queria ver um pouco de ação neste lugar.

- Ah, cara, você vem de outro século e já quer botar banca! Faça-me o favor!

- Ah, é? E quem é você pra me desafiar assim?

- Dexter Morgan, e se continuar reclamando eu te transformo em trinta e cinco pedaços de carne limpos e cortados milimetricamente!

- Hey, calma aí, cara... É que eu só queria um pouco de diversão por aqui...

- Bom, então eu acho que vai começar agora... Saca só quem é que está entrando!

_

* * *

_

Quem estava entrando, indo na direção dos irmãos.

- Senhores Dean e Samuel Winchester, eu sou o tenente Horatio Caine, polícia de Miami Dade e os senhores estão presos!

- Pô, cara! _Crossovers_ tudo bem, mas com CSI a gente só podia se ferrar mesmo!

* * *


End file.
